psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah
Opis Delilah jest suczką rasy Szpic miniaturowy, która jest detektywem. Ma siedemnaście lat. Chodzi z Aresem. Suczka jest siostrą Sweetie. Wygląd Futro Delilah w dotyku jest miękkie. Oraz calutkie białe. Na głowie nosi grzywkę, która w dużej mierze przypomina grzywkę jej siostry, ale nie jest zaczesana na bok. Oczy suni mają kolor niebieski. Charakter Jest miła, pomocna, mądra, sprytna, oddana, lojalna, silna, odważna. Czyste przeciwieństwo swej siostry! Woli towarzystwo PP. Jeżeli jest już robota podchodzi solidnie i poważnie. Nie lubi wrogów PP, lecz mimo wszystko stara się być dobrą siostrą. Umiejętności Suczka myśli logicznie i często ciśnie. Jest w stanie rozwiązać każdą zagadkę. Dobrze się kamufluje. Rodzina *Sweetie- siostra. *Hutch- szwagier. *Athena- siostrzenica. *Solo- siostrzeniec. *Ariana- siostrzenica. *Ares- chłopak. Odznaka Jest to lupa na żółtym tle Strach # Zdrada # Burze # Mimo wszystko śmierć siostry, #Strata Aresa. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Aresem, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Lojalność. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wszystkie pory roku. # Pomagać. # Frytki. # Rybę z frytkami. # Kiedy jej siostra z siostrzenicą nic nie knują. # Wycieczki. # Dobro. # Gdy Ares przyjeżdża. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Gdy nie ma Aresa. # Gdy Ares jest smutny. # Gdy Ares znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. # Gdy jej siostra z siostrzenicą coś knują. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Podstępów. # Braku lojalności. Hobby # Gra we wszystkie rodzaje piłki # Hop Hop Boogie 6 # Surfing Ciekawostki # Miała pięć wielkich miłości # Jest siostrą Sweetie. # Nie lubi swojej siostry Sweetie. # Ma brytyjski akcent # Utożsamia się z Sherlockiem Holms ' em # On i Ares są parą. # Ma 20 cm wzrostu. # Mimo, że nie przepada za swą siostrą nie chce by coś jej się stało. Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Cascayd wersja polska - Karina Szafrańska Strój Na misje - '''jest to ciemno - żółta kamizelka , z ciemno - żółtym beretem w brązowe kraty '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - żółty hełm z czarno - żółtym strojem , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemno żółty skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air Pup - '''jest to ciemno - żółty strój , z ciemno - żółtym hełmem , we wzory w kraty '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - ciemno - żółty skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Cytaty ''',, '''Delilah już to ogarnia ! '" ' '-' 'gdy ' 'wyrusza ' '''na misje ,, Delilah jest na tropie ! " - Mission Paw ,, Mam trop pod wodą ! " - Sea Patrol ,, Latający detektyw ! " - Air Pup ,, Zagadka leci w kosmos ! " - Space pup Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to ciemno - żółte BMW '''Mission Paw - '''jest to pojazd podobny do Zumy , tylko , że jest ciemno - żółty z czarnymi wstawkami i nie jeździ w ani w wodzie , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to pojazd podobny do Marshall ' a tylko , że ciemno - żółty , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest do biało - ciemno - żółty wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''lupa , szczypce , pojemnik na tropy '''Mission Paw - '''gogle na pod czerwień , lupa , która ma szkiełko przybliżające o 3000 x więcej '''Sea Patrol - '''radar , napęd wodny mogący jechać 200 km / h '''Air pup - '''plecak , który może szybować lupa , i gogle '''Space pup - '''jest to jet - pack , który może lecieć 400 km / h , lupa , gogle i radar Biografia. Delilah wychowała się w zamku podczas jednego Mission Paw poznała Psi Patrol i postanowiła im pomóc w nagrodę została członkinią Psiego Patrolu , ale także postanowiła opuścić Barknigburg . Galeria Delilah Sketch-1504114905790.png sketch-1504194938486.png|Delilah w jej stroju Mission_Paw_Delilah.gif|Delilah w stroju Mission Paw Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan ' a output_c5axa9.gif|Delilah w stroju Sea Patrol Sketch-1508265684365.png|Ślub Hutch ' a i Sweetie Delilah.png|SUPER Srccen ZROBIONY PRZEZ Stars Gurl44 <3 Delilah czy jakoś.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl!<3 1516637763925.jpg|ARCYŚLICZNY SCREEN! Zrobiony przez Julczydlo1 <3<3 Sketch-1517061243285.png|Ares i Delialh. Wyznanie uczuć. Ilustracja do opowiadania grupowego,, Sylwester Piesków." Sketch-1517912675918.png|Ares X Delilah. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Ares_and_Delilah_s_cuddle.png|ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ PUPPY! :33 LOFFCIAM :33 Delilah V2.PNG Delilah anwsering question ask my OC -1.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Detektywi Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Detektyw Kategoria:Detektywka Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:West Highland White Terrier Kategoria:West Highland White Terriery Kategoria:Westie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka w związku Kategoria:Suczki w związku Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu